7007, Gone But Not Forgotten
by Raphs No.1 Girl
Summary: When an op goes bad, the ultimate tragedy occurs. Can't say more without giving the story away. Now with alternate ending! Please read and review!
1. Main Chapter

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to NCIS: Los Angeles, and am making use of these characters purely for fan purposes – but I absolutely adore Detective Marty Deeks! 3_**

**…o0o…**

"Thank you for letting me know so quickly." Hetty's voice betrayed no emotion as she spoke. She disconnected the call, and sighed, clasping her hands together and leaning her head on them. She contacted Eric, and told him to summon everyone to the Ops room.

Minutes later, and all were gathered. Nell was typing furiously at one of the computers, while Sam and Callen were arguing over some sports event that had taken place the previous evening. Kensi was watching them, and wondering why Hetty had called them all together. She hoped Hetty could give them some kind of info on when Deeks was coming back – he was on an undercover assignment for LAPD, but that was the extent of her knowledge. As Hetty entered the room, Eric whistled, in an attempt to get everyone's attention. When this failed, Hetty simply cleared her throat, and they all fell silent – even Nell stopped what she was doing, and turned to face her. All that could be heard was the low hum of the computer equipment – everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

For once in her life, Hetty was at a loss for words. How could she tell them? In the end, the words just came out – simple and blunt.

"Mr Deeks has passed away." This was met with stunned silence. They half expected Hetty to suddenly start laughing, or Deeks to appear from no where shouting that they should all see the looks on their faces. But they knew all too well that Hetty would never make or allow such a joke, as they all knew from experience that the death of a team member was no laughing matter.

The silence was finally broken by Kensi with a weak, "How?"

Hetty seemed to hesitate for a moment, as if considering what to say. "As you all know, Mr. Deeks was working an undercover assignment with LAPD. There were…complications."

"So what you're saying is, the op went bad," Sam stated.

"Yes, Mr Hanna. I do not currently have full details, all I know is that a fire fight ensued, and Mr Deeks was caught up in it and gunned down. He took multiple bullets, and it is believed he died almost instantly."

"Wait, 'believed'? You mean we don't know for sure?"

"No, Mr Callen. There was chaos. All we know for certain is that he was gone by the time medical aid arrived on the scene."

"So he could have been alive, suffering?" Sam said, remembering when Callen had been shot.

"And he was alone," Kensi spoke quietly, "Deeks died alone and in pain."

"Yes, Mr Hanna, Miss Blye, that may be true. But you must also remember that he fell in the line of duty, doing a job he loved and believed in."

"He was a good cop – no, he was a great cop. And he'd probably have made one heck of an agent," Callen spoke as if he did not realise he was speaking these thoughts aloud.

"Yeah he was, and we never…I never even gave him a chance." Sam's voice was laden with guilt.

"Now is not the time for regrets. Our priority now is to give Detective Martin Deeks the send off he deserves. I took the liberty of assigning everyone tasks to prepare for the funeral. Most of the arrangements pertaining to the actual funeral have already been taken care of by the LAPD, but there are a few other things I want done. Mr Beale, if you could please begin reading out the assignments."

Kensi vaguely heard Eric begin speaking in the background, but she found herself unable to focus on or comprehend what was being said. She knew everyone was hurting in some way or another, but for her part, all she felt was numb. And she knew she would remain so until at least after the funeral.

**…o0o…**

Kensi was surprised at the number of people that had come to attend Deeks' funeral – she had been worried that due to Deeks' lack of family that there would be very few people there. As it was, there was actually a very large crowd. Not just of LAPD, but also civilians, people Deeks had helped at some point or other, or somehow touched their lives. It was true, Marty Deeks had been a great cop.

The service over, the crowd remained silent as a radio crackled over a loudspeaker.

"Dispatch to 7007." Silence. "Dispatch to 7007." Still silence. "7007. Gone, but not forgotten."

Suddenly Monty, who had been sitting at Kensi's feet throughout the service, began to whine. And then it was as if all hell had broken loose. Somewhere further down the front row, a scuffle broke out. In anger, Kensi glared in that direction and began to try to work her way through the crowd to sort out whatever disrespectful display was taking place at her partner's funeral. Two shots rang out, and mourners began screaming and running every which way in panic. Leaving the police officers to deal with the general crowd, she continued fighting her way to the source of the problem. When she got there, she was shocked to see a confrontation between a few LAPD officers, and men in dark suits and sunglasses. What shocked her even more, however, was that she recognised one of the LAPD officers. She felt the others join her.

"Oh my god, is that - ?"

"No, it can't be."

"It's not possible."

For there before them was none other than – Deeks!

"But – how?"

"What the hell is going on?"

But there was no time. A fire fight had broken out, and the NCIS had no choice but to join in. A couple of LAPD officers went down, but took a few of the guys in suits with them. Out of the corner of her eye, Kensi noticed that another man, dressed in an obviously highly expensive suit, had now joined in. As she took out the last of his body guards – for that was evidently what they were – she whirled around desperately looking for her partner. But instead all she saw was that Mr Pricey-suit had his gun pointed at her, and Deeks staring in horror at this, while his own gun was pointed at the guy.

"Put the gun down, Detective, or I shoot her."

Deeks opened his mouth to speak, but the man cut in, "And don't even bother trying to deny knowing her. I know all about your partner, NCIS Agent Kensi Blye, who by the way, seems a little shocked to see you. Clearly she was not in on the plan, correct, Detective?" No response from Deeks, which confirmed that he was right. "My, my, Deeks, you really did go all out on this whole fake funeral concept. I must admit, it was clever – the last time we spoke I promised to be at your funeral, whether I was responsible for your death or not. You almost had me, but you underestimated me and my knowledge of you. Which brings us back to Agent Blye. I know all about the two of you and, more importantly, I know what your feelings are towards her. Now lower your weapon before I lose my patience."

"I'm the one you want, Cavanaugh; she has nothing to do with this."

"On the contrary, Mr Deeks, she has everything to do with this. If I kill her, it will kill you. You know, that's actually not such a bad idea, and I kind of like the idea of watching you fall to pieces as she dies right before your eyes." He cocked the hammer of his gun – and fired.

Kensi had closed her eyes as soon as she heard the hammer click. She heard two gunshots and waited for the impact. And waited. And waited. Bewildered, she opened her eyes to see what had happened – and felt her blood run cold. Cavanaugh was lying dead on the ground, a bullet wound clearly visible on his skull. But that was not what concerned her – all she cared about was Deeks, who was lying at her feet.

She dropped down beside him to assess the damage, already knowing he had taken the hit for her. As she cradled her unconscious partner, she saw that the bullet had penetrated his abdomen, and blood was fast soaking his uniform. Monty ran up to his beloved master and began licking his face.

Cracking one eye open, Deeks said softly, "Hey boy, you miss me?" And managed to lift his arm and give the dog a brief pet. Then he turned his gaze to Kensi, and attempted his trademark smile, "Hey Fern."

She simply replied, "Hey partner," deciding now was not the time to reprimand him – both for pulling such a bone-headed stunt, and for the whole fake-death thing. As if reading her mind, he said softly,

"I'm sorry…for everything."

"We'll discuss this later, Deeks."

He again tried to disguise his pain with a smile, "I don't know how talkative I'll be." She must have looked confused. "Seriously though, how messed up is that? Dying at my own funeral."

Kensi felt tears pricking at her eyes, but tried to stay strong for him,

"Don't be ridiculous, you're not going to die. The medics will be here any minute, they'll fix you up and you'll be back to annoying the hell out of me before you know it."

"You love it really, just admit it."

"Stop doing that."

"What?"

"Protecting me. You didn't have to take that shot for me, and you don't have to –"

"Yes, I did. And no, I didn't just feel like I had to protect you because you're my partner, but because I can't imagine a world without you in it. And because I couldn't live with myself if I let you get hurt." It seemed to be taking more and more effort for him to remain conscious.

"Don't talk now. I told you, we'll talk later. For now, just conserve your strength until the medics get here, okay?" A few minutes passed. Where are those damn medics? Kensi thought to herself.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you." Deeks spoke up quietly.

"What?"

"That I wasn't really dead. LAPD said it would be better if only a couple of people knew the truth. We had to catch Cavanaugh; LAPD's been after him for years."

"It's alright, Deeks."

"No, it's not. I'm sorry that you had to deal with all this. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. Now, just keep quiet, I'm sure the medics are on their way."

A few more minutes passed, and still no sign of help arriving.

"Hey Kens, what do you think happens when you die?"

"I'm not talking about this. I told you, you are not going to die."

"You know the worst thing? In movies they always say you see your life flash before your eyes, but in reality, it's the opposite, and you see all the stuff you never got a chance to do."

"Deeks, please…don't…"

He seemed to be finding it harder and harder to stay awake. She shook him gently,

"Hey, hey, don't go to sleep. Stay with me, okay?"

"Say bye to everyone for me, yeah? And Monty needs someone, could you…" His voice was getting softer and softer.

"Deeks, you are not letting go, understand? I cannot lose another partner…I can't lose you!"

"Sorry…I love you, Kensi," his eyes closed and his breathing became shallow.

"Don't you dare die on me, Deeks, don't you dare!" but she could not rouse him from unconsciousness. "Dammit, Deeks, don't leave me! I love you, Marty! Marty! MARTY!"

**…o0o…**

**_Yup, I'm horrible for ending it there…I can either leave it like that, and everyone can come up with their own ending, or I could finish it off – what do you guys think?_**

**_Also, in reference to the badge number used at the funeral, I read somewhere online that Deeks' badge number is 7007, but I apologise if this is incorrect._**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this – please leave a review letting me know your thoughts. Constructive criticism, if necessary, is appreciated, but flames are useless and a waste of everyone's time._**

**_Thanks for reading! :)_**


	2. Ending

_**Well, by popular demand I have decided to continue this fic – so, without further ado, here is the ending (apologies in advance for it being so short, but I hope the 'quality, not quantity' rule applies to this).**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**_

…o0o…

"_Deeks, you are not letting go, understand? I cannot lose another partner…I can't lose you!"_

"_Sorry…I love you, Kensi," his eyes closed and his breathing became shallow._

"_Don't you dare die on me, Deeks, don't you dare!" but she could not rouse him from unconsciousness. "Dammit, Deeks, don't leave me! I love you, Marty! Marty! MARTY!"_

…o0o…

As he felt himself being pulled deeper into unconsciousness, he suddenly heard a woman's voice, somewhere in the distance,

"I love you, Marty!"

Kensi! With a last surge of strength, he pushed himself closer to the source of the voice – he could not die without seeing her beautiful face just one more time.

…o0o…

As she looked down at his face, she gasped as his eyelids fluttered open, revealing those familiar bright blue eyes once more.

"D…Deeks?"

He attempted to shake his head, but the effort was too great. He tried to speak, but his voice no longer seemed to work.

"First…name," he finally managed.

Tears had begun to fall from her eyes, but she smiled through the tears as she spoke barely above a whisper, "Marty."

The sun broke out through a gap in the clouds of the overcast sky, bathing the two in warm, golden light. As Deeks looked up at Kensi, the light came from behind her, creating a sort of halo effect around her head. He smiled slightly up at her, and she felt as if her heart would burst at the sight of it.

"Kensi…my angel," he breathed…and then he was gone.

Kensi watched in horror as the light in those beautiful blue eyes faded, getting dimmer and dimmer, until finally it went out altogether. And in that moment, she felt part of herself die with him.

The medics showed up just a few of minutes later. They tried to take his body from her, but she just clutched him to her even more tightly. Callen, Sam, and the rest of the team joined her, but she did not acknowledge their presence. All she did was sit there in the pool of Deeks' blood, holding him, rocking gently back and forth. Eventually, she spoke,

"He called me his angel…but he was wrong. I wasn't his angel…he was mine."

…o0o…

_**And there you have it. What did you think?**_

_**And for those of you not happy with this ending…I shall be posting an alternate ending too, so please check that out.**_

_**As always, thanks for reading, and I do hope you will leave a review **_


	3. Alternate Ending

_**And here is the alternate ending, which I hope you'll enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**_

…o0o…

"_Deeks, you are not letting go, understand? I cannot lose another partner…I can't lose you!"_

"_Sorry…I love you, Kensi," his eyes closed and his breathing became shallow._

"_Don't you dare die on me, Deeks, don't you dare!" but she could not rouse him from unconsciousness. "Dammit, Deeks, don't leave me! I love you, Marty! Marty! MARTY!"_

…o0o…

As he felt himself being pulled deeper into unconsciousness, he suddenly heard a woman's voice, somewhere in the distance,

"I love you, Marty!"

Kensi! He desperately wanted to get back to her, to see her beautiful face just once more. But it was too late, he was too far gone now, and the darkness was pulling him under.

…o0o…

She felt his body go limp just as the medics finally arrived.

"Please! Please, you've got to save him!"

"We'll do our best, ma'am, please step back!" As the medics worked on him, Kensi felt the rest of the team join her. Someone put their arm around her shoulders, but she neither knew nor cared who it was – all her attention was focused on Deeks.

"Okay, I've got a pulse, but it's weak. We need to get him to the hospital!" The medics quickly got him on a stretcher and raced him to the helicopter that had just landed nearby. Kensi felt herself being bundled into a car, but everything was a blur, and the only sound she could hear was that of her frantically beating heart.

…o0o…

Sitting in that waiting room was pure torture. Deeks had now been in surgery for several hours. They had all been through so much emotional turmoil, first thinking he was dead, then finding out he wasn't, and now waiting for news on if he would make it or not. The waiting room was silent, with everyone wrapped up in their own thoughts. Minutes ticked by at an agonisingly slow pace, and still there was no news.

An hour later, footsteps were heard coming from the direction of the operating room, and soon a surgeon was approaching. He was surprised at the number of people waiting there for news.

"There was a lot of damage, and he'd lost a lot of blood. We extracted the bullet and repaired the damage. It was a bit rocky at some points, but he's pulled through. He'll be in the hospital for a while, but I expect him to make a full recovery."

Relief flooded everyone. "Can we see him?"

"Only one at a time, and short visits. He needs a lot of rest. But it will be good for him to see his loved ones. Your support will play a vital role in his recovery."

"Thank you so much, doctor."

"It was my pleasure."

…o0o…

Kensi was the first to visit Deeks. His abdomen was wrapped in bandages, and he had multiple tubes and wires trailing off him, connected to an IV with bags of saline, blood, and a morphine drip, as well as various machines. His skin looked pale, even against the crisp white of the hospital bedding. As she approached the bed, he opened his eyes and smiled tiredly at her.

"Hey," she said softly, taking one of his hands and chafing it gently between her own. She chewed her lip, not knowing what to say.

"Marty," he croaked.

"What?" She looked at him in confusion.

"You called me Marty."

"What? When?" Then realisation dawned on her face. "You mean you – you heard that?"

He nodded at her, and said, "I liked it." Then his familiar cheeky grin appeared, "And you told me you loved me."

"Well, I – er – I only said that because I thought you were dying!" She fought to keep herself from blushing as she fumbled for an excuse – she hadn't been prepared for this.

"Keep telling yourself that, Fern," he grinned, seeing right through her, before becoming serious, "I meant what I said though. I love you, Kensi."

At the expression on his face, Kensi realised that she had almost lost him. She could not risk that again.

"Oh Deeks, you idiot – of course I love you!" And with that, she bent down and softly kissed him on the lips. When the kiss ended, Deeks blinked at her in surprise. "What?" she asked, feeling slightly embarrassed at the way he was looking at her.

"I just – er, well, I wasn't expecting that."

"So you're saying you didn't like it?" she teased.

"No, no, of course I liked it. It's just – well, it seemed a bit too spontaneous for a control freak," he grinned, giving her a wink.

"Oh, so now I'm a control freak, huh? I should punch you for that!" It felt good to have their familiar banter back.

"I'm sorry, _princess_, how can I possibly make it up to you?"

"For a start, you can buy me dinner once you get out of here."

"Ah, so now you're trying to get me to take you out on a date, hmmm?" He was most definitely enjoying this.

"Just shut up! Anyway, you're supposed to be resting, doctor's orders."

"Fine, fine," he said with a sigh, "But if I wake up and find you've eaten my jello, I will not be happy!" She could see the exhaustion through his smile, and how he seemed to be struggling to stay awake now.

As she watched the man she loved sleeping soundly, she was reminded once again of just how lucky she was. She had come so close to losing him, but they had been given a second chance – one that she was not going to waste. Of course, she still ate his jello when it arrived.

…o0o…

_**So, was that a more satisfactory ending for you?**_

_**I like to think that both endings had their strengths and weaknesses, but of course, I'll need your reviews to tell me whether or not this is true. **_

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_


End file.
